Bikini Bottom High
by goldenflash100
Summary: Samantha Roberts is the new girl at Bikini Bottom High. A free spirited, carefree, feisty 16 year old. But when she has to move schools, she never thought that so much drama could event from the small action. Gender Bent. A.U (Humans) Review if you want more chapters. P.M me if you have Ideas Beta Read by okitaco


Introduction:

Okay; new school, new people, new sta- Omph! I quickly jump up off the concrete, I should really be watching where I'm going. I glance down at the innocent curb that had caused my face plant. Walking over the grass and onto the path, I stop outside of the gates to Bikini-Bottom High. Why'd they even call it that? I mean, who names a school after a piece of swimwear?!

'Good luck Honey!' Mum waves to me through the car window before driving off to her new job in the city. Actually, thats the whole reason I've been moved to this school. I used to live in a small town in the U.S.A; in fact, it was so small, you needed a magnifying glass just to find it on a map. My name's Samantha by the way, Samantha Roberts. Anyway, thats how I came to be standing in front of the slightly rusted gates of B-B High.

My Blond wavy hair is in a braid over my right shoulder and I'm really wishing I had decided to wear it in a ponytail today because if one more hair assaults my chin, I'll yank it all out.

But, with every opportunity comes the chance of fun, and I'm all about the fun! F is for friends who do stuff together, U is for you an- Sorry, got carried away. Rocking back and forth on the balls of my feet, I try to hide the grin that is slowly growing on my lips. Unable to hold back any longer, I allow my feet to zig-zag me through the crowds of people until I find myself outside the doors to the front office. Being new here meant not being prepared, but that was half the fun of a new school anyway!

"Hi! My names Samantha Roberts and I'm supposed to be starting today."

I beam at the receptionist who looks to be about mid fifties. Glaring up at me she grumbles "It's too early in the morning for excitement like that," before reaching behind her to grab a bulky plastic bag. Giving me a bored expression, she reaches out to hand me the heavy thing before handing over more documents.

"Your books are in that bag," She gestures to the contents of my left hand, "and your timetable, locker number and class information are on the papers."

Giving her another of my award-winning smiles in an attempt to brighten her day, I thank her and look down to check exactly where my locker is. Number 118. Cool. Pressing my hand against the cool glass of the door, I walk out with my things and promptly start off towards the lockers.

113, 116, 117, aha! 118!

I try to balance my things on my arms as I attempt to unlock the thing standing between me and my freedom of the accursed pain-in-the-ass books I'm balancing precariously on my arms. Why…wont…you…OPEN!?

I feel my books slowly teetering to one side before hearing a resounding 'Bang!' as they fall to the floor. Crouching down to collect the papers scattered everywhere, I hear snickering from behind me. Keeping my smile from faltering, I turn around to face this rude excuse for a human being. I will not let them ruin my day!

"Excuse me? What are you laughing at?" I ask as genuinely sounding as possible. He covers his mouth, trying, but failing, to hold in his laughter. His expression showing amusement and confusion.

"What…"

"I asked what was so funny?"

"Are you serious?"

"...What?" Confusion plays across my face. Man, I should be an actor or something.

"...Oh my God...you ARE!"

Another serious of cackles burst from his mouth, his hands clutching his sides. Suddenly, he's lying on the floor glaring up at a figure. Looking from the teen splayed on the floor clutching the back of his head, I'm met with the sight of dark brown eyes staring back at me. Smiling, I bow my head and tuck a strand of my golden locks behind my ear.

"Thanks!" I beam at him from down on the floor.

"Sorry about Josh, he can be a dick at times." He crouched down to help me pick up the last of my books.

"It's okay, I can be really clumsy, so its my fault. I'm new by the way, Sa-"

"-mantha Roberts. I know; I'm your guide for the day."

"Cool!" I smile again. I've never had a guide before!

"The names Sydney, Sydney Cheeks; but you can call me Deeney."

"...Nah, I like the name Sydney as it is. Sydney, Syd-ney, yep! Perfect the way it is. Did you know that Sydney is derived from the na-"

"Okay, OKAY! I get it." He chuckles. "You get sidetracked easily, don't you?"

Gasping, I half-glare at his lopsided smirk.

"I DO NOT get sidetracked easily! You've only just met me but you're already assuming things."

Dumping the books in my locker, I check my time table. Maths, great! I love learning!

My mood instantly brightens as I grab my books and sling my pouch over my shoulder. Turning around, I'm surprised to find my books being skillfully slipped out of my hands and instead joining Sydney's. How did he...

" What do you think you're doing?"

"We have maths together, which is lucky for you since I," he jabs his thumb towards his chest,"am a maths wiz."

"And? That doesn't mean you can just kidnap my poor, defenceless books."

"I'm just carrying your books, calm down."

"Why?"

"..." he cocks his head to the side, giving me a confusing look.

"Why are you carrying my books?"

His cheeks change to a light pink and he averts my gaze. What's up with him? And why's his face going red? Is it too hot in here? Does he have a cold?

I lift the back of my hand to his forehead to check if he has a fever. As soon as my skin makes contact with his, he steps back; his eyes flicking to mine are filled with surprise and confusion.

"..."

"...What?"

"What are doing?"

"I was just checking if you have a fever."

"Why?"

"Well, your face is all red. Are you okay?"

The red on his face turned a shade darker and he sctratched the back of hi neck with his free hand.

"Y-Yeah. Thanks though?'

"?"

"For worrying about me."

"Oh! It's okay. I have a habit of worrying about those around me. I guess I just want everyone to alright you know?"

"Yeah…"

Sydney moves his wrist up and takes a peek at his watch.

"Damn it! We're late!"

"So?"

He gives me an 'Are-you-kidding-me...' look before grasping my elbow and dragging me down the hallway. I try to yank my arm away, but he has quite the grip. I've got to ask him how he got such a grip. Having nothing better to do, I watch his back, the muscles moving under the material of his black shirt. My eyes follow the contour of his back and I find myself looking at his backside. Blushing I avert my gaze; I've never done well when it comes to mature things. My mum didn't give me 'The Talk' until I accidentally walked in on them in the middle of a make out session; that was 6 months ago.

We arrive outside a wooden door with the numbers '24' on the front. We walk through the door, consequently disturbing the class inside. 27 pairs of eyes turn our way, about half of them widening at the contact between Sydney and I. I didn't see what the problem was, he was just holding my elbow.

"Mr Cheeks, would you like to explain to me why you were late to class."

"Well Mrs Puff, I was just helping our new student with her locker and books. She had some…problems."

The woman glances past Sydney's shoulder and at me, a small smile breaking onto her lips.

"Ah! You must be Samantha Roberts. Thank you Sydney for helping our newest student. Please, take your seats."

I can only just see over Sydney's shoulder as he was about a head and a half taller than me. Still clutching my elbow, Sydney drags me down to the two empty desks in the middle of the room. I'm confused as to why so many girls are glaring daggers at me. Did I do something wrong? Am I wearing the same thing as one of the other girls?

"You suck."

I hit his shoulder.

"Shut Up! I don't suck!" I whisper-yell.

"Yeah, you do."

I hit him again, but it doesn't seem to do anything. Man, what is wrong with him? 7 years of Karate for nothing?!

"And, you hit like a girl."

"I AM a girl."

Seriously, couldn't he tell I was a girl when we first met? He's either really stupid or half blind. I hope its the former; if he was half blind that would be horrible.

"If you needed help with maths, you could've asked."

"I don't need help with maths! I'M…FINE!"

My voice must have rose over a whisper since Mrs Puff looks up at me and makes a shushing motion with her hand. Lowering my voice I turn back to look at him.

"I don't need your help."

I look down at the page, only a third of the questions are done and, according to Sydney, all the answers are wrong. I said I love learning, nothing about being good at using the knowledge. Small doodles cover the edges of my page; right now I'm finishing the mane on Rainbow Dash.

*SCREEECH*

My head whips to the side at the sound. His desk is right up against mine now, his elbow pressing on mine making it hard to write.

"Your supposed to double x and then add it to y; then collect the like terms."

He points to the equation as he gives me the explanation.

"So, like this?"

I follow his directions and end up with the answer of 2xy - 42b.

"Yeah, that's the right answer! So much for not needing my help."

I pouted at him but couldn't help but show a small grin.

"Nice ponies by the way. But Twilights fringe comes down lower."

I glance surprisingly at him.

"What? Can't a guy like My Little Pony?"

"Of course! Yes! I met a bro-ny in real liiiife!" I sing quietly.

I've always dreamt of meeting a Brony!

"Okay. Well, you have to finish this sheet before the end of class, so lets continue please?"

"Kay!"

My cheeks burned from smiling this hard, but I just couldn't stop. Today might just be the best day of my life so far; apart from my birthday...and the day I found ten bucks under the couch...also, there was that day when I was the 1000th customer at starbucks and they gave me free coffee for a month. That month...didn't go so well...as you can probably imagiane what caffine does to someone already super hyper 24/7.

"DONE!" I huffed out, laying my head on the surface of the desk. First class of the day, CHECK! I slip out of my seat with my things and hand the sheet up to Mrs Puff. She takes out the answer sheet and looks over my answers.

"Well done Miss Roberts."

I let out a relieved sigh.

"But," Mrs Puff catches my attention again emphasizing the word, "because you handed it in fifteen minutes after the rest of the class, I am assigning Sydney as your maths tutor. Am I right in believing that I saw a poster offering your knowledge for tutoring?"

"Yes mam."

"Good. I hope you understand why I am doing this Miss Roberts."

"Of course!" I think I may have said it with a little too much enthusiasm since Mrs Puff gave me a funny look.

Sydney grabs my elbow again, dragging me out of the classroom after saying a quick goodbye to Mrs Puff, with me still smiling from finding out I would get to learn even MORE things. It's not everyday that a girl finds out that she has a private tutor; maybe Sydney and I can become friends, maybe even best friends! That would be great! My very first Australian best friend; AWESOME! I fist-pumped in my head.

Noticing that we are heading back to the locker bay, I realize that I was actually really hungry. I guess maths can make a girl starved. My stomach grumbles at the thought; yep, definitely need some food in meh BELLY!

"You hungry?" Sydney glances down at me as he asks the question.

"STARVED!"

*gurgle*

"I can tell." He giggles slightly at the noise my stomach makes.

He takes my books, which had had swiped off of me as soon as we were outside of the classroom, and his own and places them neatly in his equally neat locker.

I feel myself being dragged by the elbow again, but in a different direction this time.

"Where're we goin'?"

"To the Cafeteria!"

A/N

Hey! What cha think of the new story? If you didn't realize, this is a gender bent A.U where they are humans in year 10 at a public highschool. Beta read by okitaco, please go check out her stories. She's an amazing author and I dream of one day being able to write as good as her.

Also, My other story 'It's Complicated' is on hiatus right now until further notice.

Goldenflash100


End file.
